


Hello

by 9_ika



Series: Stories I Wrote Inspired by Songs [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Changlix if you squint, Friends to Enemies, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Texting, chan is daddy, confusing loll, groupchat, he said it so himself, i felt guilty writing this, i still dont know how to tag, sorry chan :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_ika/pseuds/9_ika
Summary: A story inspired by Adele's Hello.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix
Series: Stories I Wrote Inspired by Songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009494
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“We interrupt your programming. This is a national emergency. A significant environmental event will later hit South Korea. You and your loved ones should seek refugee in your fallout shelter immediately. Please stand by for any other updates,” warns the emergency alert system on Chan’s phone.

Chan looks at the warning and immediately turns to his lock screen. A picture of him and Felix was there. ‘Should I call him?’ he thought. ‘It might be the last time I talk to him anyway. I miss him.’ He went to his contacts and his finger hovered over Felix’s number. ‘It was you who ruined everything with him, why would he want to hear from you anyway,’ said a voice from the back of his head.

Chan sighed and sat down on his couch. It was him, wasn’t it? If only he had kept his stupid mouth shut this wouldn’t have happened. He thought back to the say he ruined everything.

It was the summer of 2017, the sun was shining brightly through the clouds, and it was rather chilly for a summer day. Chan and Felix were hanging out in Felix’s house. Chan had come over to help Felix with his assignment that the latter had left last minute. Eventually, they had finished the assignment and were now watching a tv show, well one of them was. Felix had kept giving Chan worryingly glances throughout the whole day. Chan took the remote and turned off the tv.

“What?” he says as he turns and looks at Felix.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been staring at me this whole day Lix like I know I’m handsome but this is getting to borderline creepy,” Chan says while smirking at Felix.

“It’s nothing,” Felix replies, sighing.

“Well, it must mean something if you’ve been staring at me.”

“It’s nothing important okay? Don’t worry about it. Let’s go back to watching Miraculous Ladybug. I didn’t see this episode yet.”

“You’re lying to me.”

“No, I’m not! I seriously didn’t watch this episode yet.”

"No, not about that. About you staring at me. Come on Felix, it’s nothing bad right? Like you didn’t murder anyone did you?” Chan jokes around.

“What! No!” “Then tell me! I promise I won’t judge you. Is it a crush? I bet it’s a crush.”

“It’s not a crush it’s just... I’m gay”

“What?” Chan asks, his smile dropping from his face.

“I’m gay, there I said it. I’m gay.”

“You can’t be gay! You can’t be like them!” Chan exclaims.

“Like who?”

“Like those weirdos, you can’t be!” Chan looks at Felix.

“You think I’m a weirdo,” Felix said looking hurt.

“No, I-”

“No, you think I’m a weirdo because I’m gay. Because I prefer men,” Felix says while glaring at Chan.

“.....yes. Yes, I do. It’s not natural Felix!”

“What do you mean it’s not natural!”

“I got to go,” Chan says.

“What.”

I got to go, I’m not staying here anymore with you,” Chan says.

He runs out of Felix’s bedroom and out of the house.

‘I should have never done that,’ Chan thought. ‘I should have been better.’ ‘You really think so?’ the voice in his head, replied sarcastically. ‘I’m gonna call him’

Chan pressed Felix’s number. “Hey, it’s Felix. I can’t answer the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep.” Chan took a deep breath and then started talking. “Hello, it’s me, Chan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn't get their names  
> Chan ~ Daddy  
> Minho ~ Cat Hyung  
> Changbin ~ Emo Baby  
> Hyunjin ~ Jinnie  
> Jisung ~ Squirrel   
> Felix ~ Aussie Boi  
> Seungmin ~ MyDay President  
> Jeongin ~ Babie

**Gay Kids**

**Aussie Boi:** so what yall think?

 **Cat Hyung:** what did i just read-

 **Squirrel:** chan hyung how could you :(

 **Daddy:** first of all i would never do that second of all im literally gay

 **Jinnie:** ya jisung our daddy wouldnt do that

 **Daddy:** HYUNJIN

 **Jinnie:** what

 **Daddy:** DONT CALL ME YOUR DADDY

 **Jinnie:** rite sorry OUR daddy

 **Daddy:** thats not what i meant-

 **Cat Hyung:** loll you cant tell him not to call you daddy, hyung. your name is literally daddy

 **Daddy:**...

 **Cat Hyung:** besides if you didnt want to be called that you would have changed your name

 **Daddy:** i didnt change it back cuz i dont know how to

 **Aussie Boi:** EUNHDWEIUEUEWUUEEUEUWIEWU

 **Jinnie:** LMAOOOOOOOOOOO

 **MyDay President:** loll old

 **Emo Baby:** isnt this what you call a fanfiction?

 **Aussie Boi:** ya what do you think of it

 **Emo Baby:** well-

 **Aussie Boi:** i think i did a good job writing it :)

 **Emo Baby:** its amazing i love it a work of art

 **Aussie Boi:** :))))))))))))

 **Jinnie:** wheres innie

 **MyDay President:** currently crying over the fanfiction felix wrote

 **Babie:** channie hyung how could you :(((((( i thought you loved us :((((((( i thought you loved the gays :(((((((((((((((((

 **Daddy:** i-

 **Jinnie:** FEUWIWUWUWIUIDWUIDWIDIFCYUEFGYUFUFWHBWD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loll hope you like it :) ~ 9

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER TWO HEHINECFIWHDCHDIDIDIW I FELT SO BAD WHILE WRITING THIS ~ 9


End file.
